


Honor Council

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Consequences -- How Dalton handles their breaking curfew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Council

The four of them stood shoulder to shoulder before the Honor Council. Seven students and four faculty members faced them with the headmaster presiding.

Kurt's current English teacher, Mister Heroy had agreed to be their faculty defense. He'd taught the others before and felt he knew all four of them as well as anyone on the faculty. Since they were boarding students, their usual defense would have been their house counselor, but Mister Lehman was the prosecutor.

When the headmaster told them to sit, Wes remained standing. He said, "Sir, we know that most of this will be done separately, but I have been designated to speak for the group where that's appropriate."

"Noted," the headmaster said.

Wes took his seat.

The headmaster looked at Mister Lehman, who rose. "Sir, these four gentlemen left the school without permission after their curfews. The instigator of this was Kurt Hummel, the newest of our students. I made it clear that if they left, no matter what permission their parents might send, they would be expelled."

The Chaplain raised his hand and was recognized. "Mister Lehman, do you understand that no faculty member may expel a student without convening the honor council?"

"Yes, Chaplain. I'd hoped the threat would be enough to deter Kurt and Blaine. Sadly, it wasn't. I did not expect David's and Wes's actions." Lehman looked grave.

The head prefect was recognized and addressed Wes. "Please tell us what happened."

Wes stood. "The four of us decided to log on to our computers in the triple I share with Wes and Blaine. Kurt is not permitted to log on without a witness because a student from his former school has been harrassing him. The student started a Skype conversation with Kurt and Blaine sent David to get Mister Lehman and had me dial 911. The student was attempting suicide. Among us, we got the police and an ambulance to him. He is, as of this morning, under psychiatric observation at Saint Rita's in Lima."

"So you decided to go to the hospital that night rather than wait for news?"

"Yes. Kurt was obviously affected by seeing someone he knew and had been bullied by trying to die."

There were glances back and forth among the panel and finally the headmaster said, "Wes, please stay. The rest of you leave the room. We know you're going to want to talk to each other, so all we ask is that you not discuss anything to do with this incident until we call you back for the verdict."

Blaine, David, and Kurt rose, nodded, and went to the other room.

***  
David had been called next, and the other three pulled out school books to study for the classes they were missing.

When David returned, he tapped Kurt on the shoulder and gave him a smile.

Kurt was nervous as the door shut behind him.

One of the students from the council said, "I'm James Edgars and I'm your representative on the council. I'll ask the questions, but won't be permitted to vote on you or Blaine just as Jonathan here," he pointed to a taller boy on the council, "won't be able to vote on David and Wes since he's their representative. Do you understand?"

Kurt nodded and then said, "Yes."

James smiled at him. "Please tell us about the harrassment you faced before coming to Dalton."

Kurt explained the pecking order at McKinley and how low the glee club was on it. He had to explain about slushies, body checks into lockers, and being dumpstered regularly. "There were some incidents of homophobia, especially right after I came out to my best friend and my dad, but it wasn't too bad until I wanted to audition for a girl's solo. I threw the competition after my dad got some harrassing phone calls. We couldn't afford to lose business because I chose to be out. It backed off a bit. Then we had a Lady Gaga assignment and when I was walking to glee, in full Gaga costume, a couple of people body checked me and Tina into a locker. I started yelling at them for picking on a girl, and about the same time, my step-brother -- we weren't related then our parents only recently married -- started being called bisexual both due to the glee assignment and from, from my very obvious crush on him." Kurt looked like he was hoping an earthquake would hit.

He continued, "Things were all right for the rest of the year, but my father had a heart attack and -- I don't know what happened with Karofsky -- suddenly the harrassment increased. Please understand the other glee club members got slushied too. And I haven't been dumpstered in nearly a year. But the body checks into lockers... those increased and seemed to be reserved for me. When I confronted the guy, he kissed me, and after that I was terrified of him. In some ways, the physical assaults were easier, but the touches and the death threat... Dad and my new step-mom decided to send me here."

"Then Karofsky started on-line harrassment. I'm monitored anytime I go on the internet so that if he tries something we have a witness and an incident report. I thought I was opening a Skype conversation with a friend, instead, there he was, naked with a noose around his neck, saying it was my fault." For the first time Kurt's voice faltered. "My fault for being, and I apologize for the vulgarity, but it's a quote, 'a fucking beautiful faggot.'" Kurt shrugged. "Wes explained that Blaine got everyone to do something to save this guy's life. I kept him talking, once I could actually speak. Blaine looked up his address. David found Mister Lehman, and Wes called 911."

James nodded. "Thank you, Kurt. When did you decide to leave campus?"

"As soon as I heard what hospital they were taking him to. I had to know he was alive. It was a gut reaction more than a decision."

James looked at the other members of the panel. "Does anyone else have a question?"

The headmaster nodded and said, "Kurt, is Blaine your lover?"

Kurt's face suffused with blood, then he went white. "He's my boyfriend, but we haven't... I mean, we know PDAs are frowned upon and there's the honor code and..."

The chaplain said, "That's fine, Kurt. Please send Blaine in."

Kurt rose. "Do I get a chance to make a statement?"

James said, "Go ahead."

"This was my responsibility. I accept that. A system like Dalton only works if there are examples made, and I am willing to be that example. Please don't expel the others. David is working so hard to keep his scholarship, and Wes is important to the Warblers. Blaine has helped me more than any other peer, and I don't want my stupidity to be their downfall."

The headmaster said, "Thank you, Kurt. Please send Blaine in."

***  
James gave Blaine the same welcoming speech he'd given Kurt and asked for his viewpoint on the incident.

When Blaine finished, James said, "We heard from Mister Lehman that you drove and provided Kurt with an overcoat. Did it occur to you that you, who have been at Dalton for two years and understood the consequences of your actions, might have been able to halt this before it became an honor council incident?"

"Yes. This incident was my responsibility. I'd met Karofsky, and I should have taken over from Kurt rather than let Kurt prolong the contact. I chose to support Kurt's emotional decision by driving rather than trying to talk him into something more reasoned. David and Wes supported us because they are good friends, but should not, in my opinion, be sanctioned by this council. Nor should Kurt. He's too new to Dalton."

There were glances among the board. Finally, the headmaster asked, "Blaine, are you and Kurt lovers?"

Blaine stilled, half-smiling to himself. He said, "There are two honest answers to that question. Physically, no, our relationship hasn't progressed that far, mostly because Kurt's not ready for it. Emotionally, yes. I love him. I hope he reciprocates, but I haven't asked him."

The Chaplain nodded and said, "Blaine, please go wait with your friends."

***  
The four of them stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the Honor Council.

The headmaster began, "David, I want you to know that all three of your friends argued that this decision should not have an impact on your scholarship. We agreed with them. We would also like all four of you to know that your actions before leaving the campus were exemplary. However, the school is _in loco parentis_ for you, and, for that reason, your actions in leaving after curfew without securing permission in advance are extremely serious. Any of you may choose suspension for six weeks in lieu of the following punishment. That would take you through the end of the trimester and the entirety of the intersession. You would be allowed to take your exams for this trimester before starting the next one, and you could be held back next year as a result of falling behind. Do you understand?"

He waited to hear four voices say "Yes, sir," before he continued. "The punishment is to be confined to your rooms other than for meals, fire drills, and classes -- including extracurricular classes -- for the final three weeks of the trimester. During this time, you may have half an hour a night on the hall phone to keep in touch with your friends or family, but your cell phones will be confiscated."

The headmaster looked directly at Kurt. "This will be most difficult for you since your hall is up a flight from your friends. Kurt, your laptop will have its internet disabled for those three weeks as well. You may use a library computer during study hall for any projects that require the internet. The rest of you, since you no longer have study hall in the library, will have your house counselor check your browser history every evening. There will be no tampering with your browser history and all your online connections will have to be to approved study sites. Is this understood?"

The four of them said, "Yes, sir."

"You will be confined to campus for the rest of the school year. That means, Blaine, that you will not be permitted to attend the intersession course you were signed up for in Paris. The deposit will be refunded to your family."

Kurt looked at him, stricken, but Blaine just smiled and said, "Thank you, sir."

"You will spend the final trimester confined to campus. You may each have one weekend of leave, with your parents' advanced written permission, during those eight weeks. The campus is large. I trust it won't be too much of a hardship."

The chaplain took over. "Please state which you choose. Suspension would begin immediately. The punishment will begin tomorrow morning. You will give your cell phones to your house counselor tonight before lights out."

Wes looked down the line and saw three nods when he mouthed "punishment." He said, "Sirs, we all choose the punishment and would like to thank the honor council."

The headmaster dismissed them.

***  
They went straight to the cafeteria and grabbed trays.

When they sat down, David said, "First of all, thank you guys for looking out for my scholarship back there. It means a lot." David and Wes shared a glance with each other. "Secondly, as soon as rehearsal is over, Blaine, you and Kurt go to our room. We'll stay out of your way, and we expect Kurt to come back after his study hall and stay until ten minutes before lights out. You're about to have three weeks with nothing more than the occasional hand clasp in the hallway, and, we think you deserve time together before it happens."

Wes nodded beside him. "Use it wisely, guys."

Blaine looked at Kurt and said, "We will."


End file.
